I Made This In The Garden SKorea
by TobiHeart
Summary: a drama romance like story between korea and oc


"I made this in the garden"

"Tobi!"

A loud voice screamed into the ear of the said girl, scaring her right out of her peaceful nap in Yao's garden.

The young girl sat up looking at the young man in front of her, who had rudely woke her up.

"What is it Korea? Why did you wake me up?"

She said letting out a yawn while she stretched. The said man looked at her with a sad look on his face and waved his arm's around like he was trying to fly or something.

"Japan is ignoring me and Aniki is mad about i don't know what! What do i do?"

Once Tobi finished her stretch she looked at him with a funny look on her face, not even an hour ago he had pretty much yelled at her for being a jerk (try and figure that one out).

Reasons why this happened? She had agreed with Japan about who he should leave him alone and stop groping him and also gave her opinion about how he should leave china alone for a bit, since he wasn't in a very good mood when he got back from the world meeting.

Then when she was helping china fix up dinner she had drop some glasses on the floor not only scaring her self but china as well, they had a good laugh about it then started to clean up the mess, only thing is, Tobi didn't watch what she was grabbing for, and grab a very sharp piece of glass giving her a bad deep cut on her hand. And china had done the same thing, only he got a minor cut rather then a large one like Tobi.

Korea had heard the braking of glass in the living room and had went into the kitchen to see what had happened, once he had entered the kitchen all he could see was Tobi's back to him and china's hand bleeding, worried about his big brother he had pushed Tobi out of the and onto some glass and didn't really take much care into how much she was already hurt.

So once she had found out who pushed her, she jumped right up and ran out of the room, tears rolling down her face and heart broken about what he had done.

She took her eye's off of Korea and looked down at her bandaged hand, give each of them small rubs.

Korea had stopped his little tantrum and looked down at her hands as well, then let out a small gasp and ran up closer to her and grabbed her hand.

Causing her to flinch slightly, which in turn made him jump a bight and grab her hands gentler then what he had.

"D-did i do this?"

He asked with suck a sad look on his face, Tobi had looked at him for a moment then lifted up her left hand that hand some blood coming through the bandaged and told him

"not this one"

The she held up her right hand, which had a lot more blood coming through the bandage, she didn't have to say anything for he new he had down this to her, and had caused her so much pain.

He look horrified! He could not believe that he had done something so cruel to the one person he knew understood him, he was about to say something when someone had interrupted him.

"You sure did a number on her da?"

They both turned around to see the one person that made tobi run up to and hug.

"Russia!"

To Russia, Tobi might be the only person he can truly stand and not want to kill.

To Korea, Russia might be the only person nearby at the moment that could keep Tobi away from him, and he was not to happy with that.

"Da Tobi! Are you still coming over tonight?"

Korea'a head snapped up at those words.

'What?"

"Yup! Again Ivan, thanks for letting me stay over for a while."

"Sure."

Next thing they knew Korea had walked between them, grabbed Tobi's wrist walked off leaving Russia standing there with a bit of an evil look in his eyes yet a sweet smile on his face.

~3~

"K-korea! That was rude! Why did you pull me away from Iv-"

he cut her off

"Don't say his name!"

this had scared her, sure he had yelled at her before but this was different. He sounded like he was going to hurt someone… or her.

"Y-yong?"

He could hear it in her voice, she was scared, he didn't want her scared of him, so he did the only thing he that would bring a smile and laugh to her no matter what was going on.

"Korea owns your breast's!"

He yelled, while at the same time turning around and grabbing her boobs.

When he had yelled out he had scared Tobi to the point where she tripped over her feet and at the same time took Korea down with her. With a low ugh and and a loud ow Korea had landed on Tobi with his hands still on her breast's. And ended up giving the a little squeeze.

"Ahh!"

Not being able to help her self, she moaned and when that sound had hit Korea's ears, his head shoat up, cheeks turned a little red, and he felt little pressure on his little Korea.

"Sorry Tobi..."

He said a little shy about what he just did.

Tobi looked at him, her cheeks red and body shaking. Korea growled a bit then said

"Screw it!"

"Huh?"

Before Tobi could really react, Korea had jumped up over her and pushed his lips to her's.

She was shock. Yes she loved him but never did she think he liked her back.

Not really sure what she should do, she slowly moved her arm's around his neck, and getting a good reaction out of him.

He and smirked into the kiss then slowly started to grind his hips off of hers, making her let out a small moan, then he pulled back getting a confused look from Tobi.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how i treated you the last few days."

He grabbed her right hand.

"I'm really sorry for this and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Again Tobi didn't get a chance to react before he started to kiss her again. And this time he went farther, Tobi didn't notice that one of his hands had slowly made its way up her shirt. She was to preoccupied with his lips.

Tobi could tell that Korea was not new to this (France: But of coarse, he is a few thousand years old. Writer: Shut up!)

Korea could tell that Tobi was right into the kiss, so he took the moment to slowly push his hand farther up her shirt, reached his favourite spot on her body, and squeezed.

"MMM!"

He pulled back and smirked at her, while squeezing and moving his hands, making her moan more.

"What is it Tobi? Dose it feel good?"

Tobi just shifted under him and moaned some more.

Korea proceeded to undo her shirt while slowly grinding his hips on hers.

"See, I told you they made up da."

Both of them turned their head to the entrance of the garden to see Russia, China, Tai-wan, and Hong Kong.

Three out of four was smiling.

Hong Kong after a few seconds said

"I'll have to remember this pose for later."

Cue blush now, Tobi turned her head into Korea's Shoulder to hide her blush, While he just gave a nervous laugh and pulled her up.

China gave a small laugh and walked over to the two and pulled them into a hug.

"I'm glad you too are happy again."


End file.
